Icky Lover/Quotes
:(Fairy World, Cupid's mansion; a mysterious square figure and a female figure sneak into Cupid's bedroom, where Cupid and Wallet are sleeping. They quietly steal Cupid's bow and arrows and leave. Some time later, Cupid wakes up) :Cupid: Alright, it's time for me to... (notices there are no arrows) Hmm, that's funny, I seem to have misplaced my arrows. Where did my arrows go? (notices that the bow is gone, gasps) MY BOW IS GONE TOO! Someone stole my bows and arrows! I gotta tell Jorgen about this! ---- :(in Dimmsdale, Vicky is walking towards Timmy's home, when a mysterious square figure behind a female figure in a bush pulls out Cupid's bow and arrows and fires an arrow at Vicky as she's about to open the door) :Vicky: Ow! That hurt a little. (opens the door, sees Timmy and has hearts in her eyes) :Timmy: (sigh) Hi, Vicky. :Vicky: (in a flirting tone) Hi, twerp. I came here to babysit you while your parents are away. :Timmy: Of course. Well, go ahead! Do your worst and-- wait, why are you speaking to me like that? :Vicky: Because, I just realized something, Timmy. :Timmy: What's that? :Vicky: I love you! (hugs Timmy, who is surprised) Normally, I'd just torture you like I always do, but I've gotten a stinging sensation in my back earlier today and it made me into a nicer person. I've had eyes for you since the day you called me up on the phone and let those idiot parents of yours leave me to babysit you! :Timmy: I thought you hated me! :Vicky: (laughs) I did, but I just find twerps like you a bit cute. Besides, I'm nice now, and you can consider me as your girlfriend. :Timmy: After several years of being tortured by you, this feels so suddden... and unwanted. You're pretty when you're not angry. :Vicky: Thank you. Now kiss me, twerp! :Timmy: What? :Vicky: (annoyed) I said kiss me! :Timmy: Oh, okay. (kisses Vicky on the cheek) :Vicky: I meant on the lips, twerp, like this. (kisses Timmy on the lips, his cheeks are now red) :Timmy: Hey, that wasn't so bad. But what if Tootie finds out about this? :Vicky: Relax, my sister's not gonna find out! :(Vicky continues kissing Timmy, who sighs, lovestruck. Tootie watches from her room with her binoculars, and is about to cry) :Tootie: No...no! NOOOOOOOO! (sobbing) This can't be happening! WHY, TIMMY, WHY?! :(cut to Cosmo, Wanda and Timantha in Timmy's room, watching Vicky, shocked) :Wanda: That's odd. ---- :(Timmy, now with Vicky's kiss marks all over his face, walks towards Ivan, who's carrying Astronov as his backpack and drinking apple juice from Neptunia as a carton using a straw) :Timmy: Hi, Ivan! :Ivan: Hey, Timmy! Whoa, looks like someone took a smooch shower today. :Timmy: You got that right, Ivan! :Ivan: Let me guess, did Trixie just suddenly become nicer towards you? :Timmy: No. :Astronov: Veronica went on a date with you? :Timmy: Bzzt! Wrong again! :Neptunia: Tootie snuck into your room and lived out one of her fantasies? :Timmy: No, but close. :Ivan: Then what is it?! :Timmy: I have a new girlfriend. :Ivan: A new girlfriend, huh? Who is she? (drinks his apple juice) :Wanda: You're not gonna believe this, but Timmy's new girlfriend is his babysitter, you know who. :Ivan: (spits out juice) You're dating Vicky? Are you crazy?! :Timmy: No. :Ivan: For crying out loud, Timmy, Vicky's a teenager! And an evil one, at that! Teenagers and kids in romance do not mix. :Cosmo: Timmy sure hasn't been the same since Vicky fell in love with him and became nice. :Astronov: (as he and Neptunia turn to Fairy form) That's weird. Usually Vicky does all sorts of bad things to Timmy. :Wanda: We know that. :Neptunia: It's really weird to be dating your own babysitter who's usually really mean to you. :Astronov: Not to mention, very creepy. :Timmy: Come on, guys, don't be negative. I'm sure Vicky has turned over a new leaf. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think she might also be a great girlfriend. :(Ivan shudders) :Poof: My thoughts exactly. I hope that romantic relationship between Timmy and Vicky will end soon. ---- :(evening; Timmy's parents come back home) :Mr. Turner: Timmy, we're home! (sees Timmy holding hands with Vicky) Wow, you two must be getting along pretty well! :Vicky: That's right, Mr. Turner! Timmy is so wonderful, he's been a very good boy today! :Timmy: (blushing) Oh, stop. :Mrs. Turner: Aww, looks like someone's in love! :Vicky: Yeah... well, it's time for me to go. (takes some money from Timmy's parents) I'll take this, thank you very much. I'll see you tomorrow, sweet twerp! (blows a kiss to Timmy, then closes the door) :Mr. Turner: I guess Vicky really likes you, Timmy! :Timmy: Yeah, dad. Kind of weird, but sweet at the same time. :Mrs. Turner: She likes you as much as Tootie does, if not more! :Timmy: I know. I better go to sleep. Goodnight, mom and dad! :Mr. & Mrs. Turner: Goodnight, Timmy! ---- :(Tootie's room, Tootie is sleeping; a thought bubble appears; scene fades to a chapel, with Timmy being dressed like a groom) :Timmy: Wow, I'm getting married already? :(a bunch of guests appear, including Timmy's parents, Timantha, Chester, A.J., Charlotte, Trixie Tang, Nicky, John and Tootie) :Timmy: Amazing! But, wait, Trixie, why aren't you dressed like a bride? :Trixie: Oh, you're getting married to your secret admirer, Timmy. :Timmy: My secret admirer? Is it you, Trixie? :Trixie: No, Timmy, you're wrong. I'm not marrying you, I'm a flower girl. Oh, here comes your bride now. :Tootie: Please don't be my sister... :(Vicky appears, dressed like a bride, Foop plays "Here Comes the Bride" on the organ, Anti-Astronov, Anti-Neptunia and Anti-Wanda walk Vicky up the aisle, Anti-Cosmo shows up as the minister) :Chester: What the-?! :A.J.: You're kidding me, right? :Tootie: This can't be happening! :Timmy: I did not agree to this. :Anti-Cosmo: We are gathered here today to take this lovely couple in unholy matrimony. :Timmy: I'm outta here! (tries to run, but the Anti-Fairies poof up a ball and chain on his leg, and tie him up with a rope) I wish I was outta here! (nothing happens) Cosmo? Wanda? Poof? Hello? :Vicky: You're not going anywhere. Your fairy godparents don't belong to you or your sister anymore! :Timmy: WHAT?! :Anti-Cosmo: Is there anyone here who has a reason why these two should not be wed? Other than the groom, of course. :Tootie: Yes, there is! I can't let you marry my Timmy, sis! :Chester: Yeah, Icky Vicky! My best friend will not marry you. :A.J.: Ditto. :Trixie: I have to agree with them. Even I wouldn't let my on-off-again boyfriend marry a girl like you. :Tootie: I'd rather lose Timmy to a good-looking boy magnet than to my evil sister! :Vicky: Sorry, my wedding, my rules! (to the Anti-Fairies) Take the twerp's friends away! :Chester and A.J.: (as the Anti-Fairies take them out of the chapel) NOOOOOOOO!!! :Trixie: (as the Anti-Fairies take her out of the chapel) This is a stupid wedding anyway! :Vicky: And as for you, little sister, (tapes Tootie's mouth shut, ties her hands up and puts two balls and chains on her legs) BE QUIET! :Timmy: Hey, you just took away my best friends. :Vicky: Look, this is my wedding, I have my own rules! Anyone who speaks out gets kicked out, except for you. :Anti-Cosmo: Do you, Vicky, take Timmy Turner to be your lawful wedded husband? :Vicky: I do! :Anti-Cosmo: Do you, Timmy Turner, take Vicky to be your lawful wedded wife? :Tootie: (muffled cries of panic) :Timmy: I do...NOT! I'd rather take Trixie to be my lawful--(Anti-Cosmo electrocutes Timmy) OW! I mean, yes, I do! I do take Vicky to be my lawful wedded wife! :Anti-Cosmo: Very well. (poofs wedding rings on Timmy and Vicky's fingers, Timmy tries to take the ring out, but it won't come off) I hereby pronounce you boy and wife. You may kiss the bride. :Timmy: Heck no! :Vicky: Then I'll do it for you! (kisses Timmy on the lips) My first married kiss! :Tootie: (muffled screams) :Mr. Turner: Have fun with your new wife, Timmy! :(Vicky runs out of the chapel, holding tied-up Timmy, throws him on the rear of the convertible. The rear bumper sticker reads "JUST MARRIED", and Vicky gets into the convertible, then drives off) :(cut to Tootie tossing and turning in bed; she wakes up screaming and looks around her room) :Tootie: Thank goodness it was only a dream! (looks through the binoculars into Timmy's room, Timmy is sleeping, with his fairies in the fishbowl, also sleeping) At least he's not with Vicky. ---- :(cut to Timmy's room, where he's sleeping; an explosion occurs, making Timmy jump out of his bed and his fairies as fish waking up; Jorgen and Cupid appear) :Jorgen: Turner! :Timmy: Jorgen? Cupid? What are you two doing here? It's three in the morning. :Cosmo: Besides, don't people usually eat at this time of day? :Jorgen: My apologies. Cupid, explain to him. :Cupid: My bow and arrows have disappeared, and I suspect that you stole them, making girls like Trixie fall in love with you! :Timmy: What? I know that I stole your bow and arrows once before, but I swear, it wasn't me this time. I learned my lesson. :Cupid: Hmm... (to Jorgen) He's telling the truth. :Jorgen: Very well, then. :Wanda: Can't you start searching for the bow and arrows tomorrow? Timmy's tired, and he need some sleep. :Cupid: Okay. :Jorgen: Again, sorry for interrupting his sleep. :(Jorgen and Cupid disappear, Timmy goes back into his bed and goes to sleep) ---- :(morning; outside view of Vicky's house) :Tootie: (off-screen; gasps) What happened to my room? :(cut to Tootie's bedroom, which is devoid of all the Timmy-related stuff) :Tootie: Where did all of my Timmy-related stuff go? (exits her room, and goes to Vicky's room, which is now full of Timmy-related stuff, such as posters, a Timmy-shaped bed and a shrine of Timmy carved out of stone) Oh, great! First, Vicky stole my Timmy, now she stole my stuff! (Vicky's voice) That twerpette is gonna pay! (normal voice) Speaking of Vicky, where is she? :(cut to the Turner's house; the doorbell rings, Mr. Turner opens the door, to reveal Vicky, who now has her hair down, and is wearing a pink shirt, black pants and green shoes) :Mr. Turner: Timmy, Vicky's here to see you! :Timmy: (going downstairs) Already? (sees Vicky and gasps, glaring at Vicky in romance) Buh-buh-buh-buh-buh-buh-buh-buh-buh... :(cut to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof as goldfish) :Wanda: Oh, great, now Timmy's stuttering. :Cosmo: Buh-buh-buh-buh-buh-buh... :Poof: Dad! :Cosmo: I'm sorry, Poof. Vicky's beauty must've hypnotized me. :Mrs. Turner: It's just like Timmy at kindergarten when he first saw Trixie Tang. :Vicky: Timmy, darling, will you please stop stuttering? :Timmy: Buh-buh-buh-buh-buh... :Vicky: (shouting) TWERP, I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!!! (Timmy stops stuttering) :Mrs. Turner: Now, now, Vicky, it's not nice to yell at Timmy like that. :Timmy: No, it's okay, mom. :Vicky: So, twerp, how do I look? Am I pretty? :Timmy: Gosh, Vicky, you look really pretty. I like how the color of your shirt matches your eyes. :Vicky: Thank you! Now, what do you say we go out on a date? Preferably to the park? :Timmy: Oh, how could I say no to such a pretty girl that I thought was mean to me? :Mr. Turner: (hands Timmy some cash) Here's some money, if you're planning to go to a restaurant or something. :Timmy: Thanks, dad. :(Vicky and Timmy walk outside, holding hands. Tootie looks at them from afar and growls, fuming. Ivan and his fairies walk up to Tootie) :Ivan: Tootie, you're steaming! You're like a steamed vegetable...who has just been dumped. :Tootie: Don't rub it in! I can't believe Timmy went on a date with Vicky! That should've been me! :Ivan: Okay, Tootie, take a chill pill. I have a feeling that Vicky is not herself. Something must be controlling her. :Astronov: We need to follow them and see what they're up to. :Tootie: Hey, that sounds like a good idea! ---- :(Dimmsdale Park; Ivan, his fairies and Tootie are spying on Timmy and Vicky; Vicky is pushing Timmy on the swingset) :Timmy: Whee! Push me higher, Vicky, higher! (Vicky pushes a bit too hard, causing Timmy to fly off the swingset, screaming until he lands in a bush) Too high... :Vicky: Oops. Are you okay, twerp? :Ivan: Seems like they're doing pretty harmless stuff so far. (spots Foop and Anti-Neptunia in a bush, who fire Cupid's arrow into Vicky, and then chuckle) I knew it! :Mark: (in his Justin Jake Ashton disguise) Hey, dudes, what are you doing? :Tootie: Why, you look look really dreamy! (hugs Mark) :Mark: HEY! (shoves Tootie away) Keep away from me! You can't touch Justin Jake Ashton! :Ivan: Mark, I know it's you. And I have some bad news about Vicky...she dumped you for Timmy. :Mark: What?! You must be joking! :Ivan: I'm not. :Mark: (crying) Oh, why must she leave me for Timmy?! He lied to me when he said Vicky wasn't his mate! :Tootie: Don't cry, handsome. We'll get our revenge on her! Well, technically, only I'' will get revenge on her and get my Timmy back! You can have Vicky. :'Mark:' ''(stops crying) Okay. :Ivan: Guys, let's go and spy on Timmy and Vicky before we lose them! :(Jorgen and Cupid poof up) :Cupid: Have you found out who stole my bows and arrows? :Ivan: Yes. They're Foop and Anti-Neptunia, right by that bush! :(Jorgen and Cupid poof up next to Foop and Anti-Neptunia, and clear their throats) :Foop: Uh-oh, busted. :Anti-Neptunia: Here, (hands Cupid his bow and arrows) take your stupid bows and arrows! :Jorgen: And why did you do it? :Foop: She made me do it! (poofs away) :Anti-Neptunia: You coward! (poofs away) ---- :(fade to Ivan, his fairies, Tootie and Mark spying on Timmy and Vicky from afar, who are sitting at a table outside a restaurant and are eating spaghetti. Vicky and Timmy eat one part of the spaghetti, and eventually end up touching each other's lips.) :Mark: Sick! :Astronov: Look on the bright side, at least they weren't actually kissing... :(Timmy and Vicky laugh, and then kiss) :Tootie: (screams; covers her eyes) It burns! :Astronov: I stand corrected. :Vicky: Timmy, I'm having a great time with you. :Timmy: Same here, Vicky. :Vicky: You're so cute when you agree with me. Together, you and I will be the strongest couple in the entire world! (fire in her eyes) We will dominate the Earth! :Timmy: (freaked out) Uh...I gotta go. :Vicky: (grabs Timmy) Hold up, Timmy, don't go! I didn't mean it that way! (hands Timmy a phone) Here, Trixie wants to call you. :Timmy: (as he takes the phone) Wow, Trixie wants to call me? Awesome! (presses a button on the phone, which sprays knock-out gas into Timmy's face, making him fall unconscious; woozily) Wait...Trixie doesn't spray gas at me... (falls asleep) :Vicky: Even unconscious, he's still cute! :Ivan: Oh no! I wish for a Timmy tracker! :(Astronov and Neptunia poof up a Timmy tracker; they begin to follow Vicky) :Cupid: (poofs up with his bow and Anti-Love plungers, giving them to Ivan) Here, you'll need these. :Ivan: Thanks, Cupid. What are these for? :Cupid: They're my Anti-Love plungers. They're made to break people out of love. :Neptunia: Like the opposite to your love arrows? :Cupid: Exactly. ---- :(fade to Vicky's house, where Timmy is chained up on Vicky's bed, he wakes up) :Vicky: Hi, twerp! I've decided to chain you up so that you won't run away from me! I'll head downstairs to collect my dresses to see which one would fit better! (leaves the room) Love you, Timmy! :(Timmy's fairies appear) :Timmy: (groans) Now I hate Vicky again. I thought Tootie was bad, but this is much worse! (to his fairies) I wish I was free and out of Vicky's clutches! :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof raise their wands; raspberry) :Timmy: Wait, don't tell me. True love? :Wanda: Yes, Timmy. :Timmy: The way she's been acting, it doesn't seem like true love to me! :Cosmo: Just keep acting like you love Vicky. Your friends will be here to save you any moment! :Timmy: Alright... :Vicky: (comes back with a range of dresses as Timmy's fairies poof away) I'm back! Let's play dress-up! (picks one dress) Do you like this dress? (picks another dress) Or this one? (picks another dress) Or this one? :Timmy: To tell you the truth, Vicky, I don't really think it matters. I think you look great either way. :Vicky: Awww... (the lights in Vicky's room are turned off, causing the room to go dark) Hey! Who turned off the lights? :(Tootie enters Vicky's room in her ninja gear and is heard beating up Vicky) :Vicky: Ow! Hey, quit it! My spleen! :(the lights in Vicky's room go back on, revealing that all of Tootie's stuff in Vicky's room is gone, and Vicky is tied up with rope) :Tootie: Have no fear, Timmy, the ninja of love is here to save you! :Ivan: (prepares his bow and plunger) Say hello to my plunger friend. (fires the plunger into Vicky's face) I think the plunger likes you. :Vicky: Zip it, Russian twerp! (to Timmy) And as for you, I don't love you anymore! :Timmy: YAY! :Vicky: Don't cheer, twerp! I can't believe I got my butt kicked by my little sister! :Ivan: I'll have you know, Vicky, I saw you kissing Timmy. :Vicky: I...kissed the twerp?! (spits in disgust; Tootie karate chops Vicky on the shoulder, knocking her out cold) :Ivan: Wow, Tootie, you know karate? :Tootie: Yes. Charlotte taught me a few moves. :Poof: (as he and his parents appear) Now it's time for our part. (he and his parents raise their wands, unlocking the padlock and freeing Timmy from his chains) :Timmy: I'm free! :Cupid: (poofs up) May I have my bow and plungers back? (Ivan hands the bow and plungers to him) Thank you. (poofs away) :Neptunia: Does anyone find it ironic that Tootie's sister Vicky fell in love with Timmy due to Cupid's arrows when she normally hates him? :Ivan: I personally find it ironic that, for once, Tootie came to save Timmy from peril when it's normally the other way around. :Timmy: Tootie, whatever you did to Vicky, that was really cool! I'm sorry for dating your sister. :Tootie: Thanks, and I forgive you. Aren't you forgetting something, lover boy? :Timmy: Yes. Thank you for saving me. (hugs Tootie) :Tootie: No, I meant something else. (puckers up her lips) :Timmy: Oh... (stares at Ivan, who gestures him that it's okay to kiss Tootie) Eh, why not. (kisses Tootie on the lips) And Tootie, despite you stalking me most of the time, you're still a hundred times better than Vicky, since you're at least actually nice to me. :Tootie: That's so sweet of you to say that, Timmy. :Ivan: Well, let's go home. :Timmy: (picks Vicky up and throws her to Mark in his Justin Jake Ashton disguise) Here you go, Mark! I'm sorry about stealing Vicky away from you. It wasn't my fault, I swear. :Mark: (unties Vicky) It's okay, I believe you. (to Vicky as she wakes up) Now that you're single again, Vicky, how about we go out for a walk in the park? :Vicky: That sounds lovely! (she and Mark walk away) :Timmy: No matter what happens, Tootie, you have my word that I'll always prefer you over Vicky as my girlfriend! (walks away) :Tootie: I'll be sure to remember that, Timmy! (goes back into her room, and sighs) It's good to have my stuff and my Timmy back. :(end title card) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!